That Day' Takumi x Kamui one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: That day, he had sworn his eternal love to her. That day, he gave her a ring. That day, their son died... One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

Kamui smiled as she reached a hand up to stroke Takumi's cheek. "I _love_ your hair when it's not in a ponytail," she murmured as she gently gripped a stray lock of his grey hair. As she ran her fingers down until she reached the tip, her red eyes met his amusedly. He looked down and smiled at her, his eyes closed.

"You always look so serious with that ponytail of yours," Kamui chuckled as she snuggled into his shoulder. "You look so cute and feminine when it's down."

Takumi blushed and looked to his right. "Wha-? Why would I want to look feminine? I need to prove myself to everybody. Nobody's going to take me seriously if I run around the battlefield with my hair fluttering in the breeze."

"Then why not cut it off?" Kamui asked, raising a challenging eye to her husband.

He pouted slightly and avoided her gaze. "B-Because a ponytail is formal, while long, flowing hair is not." Without thinking to, he lifted a hand up to his hair and comfortingly felt a long strand with his fingers.

Kamui burst out laughing and stood up. "You just like your hair long and don't want to admit it!"

"Well why do you like it?!" Takumi demanded, his face afire.

Kamui rubbed her hands over his chest as she leaned in close. "Because it looks so elegant. Besides," she paused, "it's so soft and long that it envelops me when…you know…"

His _tsundere_ blush quickly turned embarrassed as he shifted nervously. "What we do in bed is not of any concern. Besides, there's nothing feminine about ponytails. It's long hair that makes you look like a woman."

Kamui rolled her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Speaking of feminine, Foleo's coming over to play with Kisaragi."

Takumi sighed as he stood up to face Kamui. "What does that stupid tomato guy want?" he growled.

Kamui giggled and looked to Takumi's right. "Maybe he just wants our two sons to hang out and be friends. He loves Foleo and he's willing to put aside his differences with you to let our sons play together."

"Why did Kisaragi have to become friends with Foleo?" Takumi snorted.

"Because Foleo doesn't have any cousins to play with," Kamui replied. "You know why." By that time, her tone had begun to darken with sadness and Takumi didn't want her to cry.

He stood up and ushered her out the door towards Kisaragi's room. "Come on, come on, we have to be by the entrance when Foleo gets here."

Silently, she followed him, but her eyes were dark. Takumi frowned before retrieving Kisaragi. Together, the three of them waited by the door until they heard a knock. Kisaragi rushed forward and opened the door, prompting a fairly tall, blond man to walk in, followed by a fair-skinned, feminine-looking boy with pale blue hair.

Foleo played with his hair for a minute, his grey eyes fixing on Kisaragi. "Can we head to your room?" he asked shyly.

"'Course!" Kisaragi replied. The two dashed off out of sight.

Takumi sighed and fixed a tense gaze onto Leo. "How long is he going to be here?"

"Probably for three hours or so. If you're fine with that, that is." Leo narrowed his eyes at Takumi. "I have to go shopping with Belka."

Takumi glared back at Leo, not backing off. "It's fine with me, but why the hell are you going shopping with your wife?"

Leo sniffed. "Maybe it's because, unlike you, I'm classy enough to actually buy my wife nice things." He looked at Kamui. "Geez, Sis, did you really have to marry him? That makes us related."

Takumi glared as he stepped forward. "You're not even really related!"

Leo frowned. "Jealous much?"

Takumi snarled. "I'm related to Kamui only by marriage. We're just step-siblings."

Leo smirked. "Incest-wincest. Anyway, I have to get to that shopping I mentioned earlier." Before Takumi could say another word, Leo walked out the door.

"That stupid tomato dastard," he fumed.

Kamui huffed. "You two were squabbling like children!"

"Oh, honey, I-" Takumi protested while Kamui walked away. Silently, he sat back in a chair and thought for a moment.

"I'm going out," Kamui said curtly before shutting the door.

Takumi sighed. "That's so like Kamui," he said, faintly smiling to himself. His grey eyes fixed onto the floor, not particularly noticing anything. A hot, prickling feeling was squeezing his chest. Shame, perhaps? Somewhere outside, he could hear rain begin to fall. He turned his head and looked at the falling specks. _Maybe I should apologize,_ he thought to himself. He frowned at the greying sky. _How long ago was it since I proposed to her?_ he questioned himself. _Easily 13 years or so, if my memory's correct._ Sighing, he recalled the bright days of the past, where Kamui would nuzzle his cheek each morning before heading out. The bright days where she sat in the rocking chair in the corner, knitting clothes for their sons. Before they had started fighting. Before that rocking chair collected all that dust.

Before Kanna died.

Without realizing it, Takumi lifted a hand up to his face and wiped the dampness away from his eyes. _She didn't have to knit them_ , he thought to himself, suddenly on the verge of tears. _Felicia would have been overjoyed to have done it herself. And even though Joker had a particular aversion to us, I'm sure he cared enough about Kamui to do it, too. But Kamui was happy just doing small things for them. For us…_

Before he lost it, Kisaragi ran into the room. "Daddy, do you like my outfit?"

Takumi looked up to see Kisaragi twirl around, bedecked in a big, pink dress. Takumi stared for a moment. "Er, what is _that_?!"

Kisaragi smiled and giggled. "Foleo made it for me. I just love it!"

Back behind Kisaragi, Foleo smiled shyly and looked down, a faint blush on his face. Takumi swallowed harshly. "Um, it's not to _my_ taste, but I'm sure your mother would appreciate it."

Kisaragi twirled around once more and grinned. "Foleo has a few more for me. See ya!"

Takumi sighed as the two ran back to Kisaragi's room. _Is Kisaragi gay?_ The question had ran through Takumi's mind a few times before. Even though he was so young… He shook his head as he forced the thought away. Not particularly thinking about anything, he went to the kitchen. As he started to chop the spring onion, he noticed that the sun was setting. _Kamui should be getting back soon_ , he thought to himself. He grinned devilishly. _Perhaps I'll give her a pleasant surprise in bed when she gets back._ "Ouch!" he cried out as he felt the knife slice a small groove in his finger. He immediately dropped the knife and assessed the damage. It didn't seem to be too deep, but it bled a bit more than he was comfortable with. As he bandaged it, he took a closer look as he realized that he had merely nicked himself. Suddenly, he began to laugh. _I must be getting soft. Well, after all, it has been quite a few years since the war._

By that time, the sun had set and none of the candles had been lit. As Takumi stumbled around to find one, he stopped as he heard a rustling noise around the back of the house. He paused as Kisaragi and Foleo walked out.

"What's that?" Kisaragi inquired upon hearing the rustling.

Takumi narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the back door. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Tentatively, he stepped forward, scanning the door for any unusual activity. There wasn't much for a moment, but suddenly someone was pounding on the door. Kisaragi jumped backward and shrieked, holding hands with Foleo. Even Takumi flinched away for a moment before steeling his nerves. Swallowing for a moment, he cleared his throat. "Who's there?" he called out.

"Let me in!" a voice shrieked. Takumi jumped away from the door before approaching again. He tried catching a glimpse of the person through a peephole in the door, but was only met with a figure too dark to make out. The figure slammed against the door.

"Let me in!" it shrieked again.

"I'm afraid I can't," Takumi answered. "Kisaragi, go fetch my bow."

Without a word, his faithful son rushed off to Takumi's bedroom. While Kisaragi was busy, Takumi kept an intense watch over the door. _What if Kamui suddenly comes home? If that crazy's still at our door, who knows what it might do? Plus, she's unarmed…_ He felt a cold streak of unease pass through him. As soon as it passed, however, the pounding and yelling stopped. Takumi approached the door cautiously, only to fall onto the floor as the entrance was blasted into fragments of wood. Leo burst through the door and tackled Takumi.

"What the hell did you do to my son?!" he demanded, his face tight with rage and he slammed Takumi's head repeatedly onto the floor.

"W-What are you talking about?" Takumi gasped, struggling to breath with Leo's hands clutched around his throat.

"Flannel told me that you mentioned harming Foleo yesterday! I know how much you hate us!" Leo's normally cool and collected eyes blazed with a rage that Takumi had never witnessed before.

"No! You're wrong!" he sputtered. At that moment, Kisaragi and Foleo ran back into the room.

"F-Father? What are you doing?!" Foleo gasped.

Leo looked up at his son, eyes wide open. He scrambled to his feet and embraced his son. "I thought you were hurt," he murmured.

Takumi got up slowly and coughed, a faint, red stain appearing on his sleeve. "What the hell?!" he screeched, mirroring Leo's glare.

Leo frowned at Takumi, stubborn to admit his mistake. "I think Flannel was just playing a joke on me," he sighed.

"Joke, my ass!" Takumi roared. "You came barging in here and nearly killed me!"

"I guess I'm sorry," Leo admitted, not looking Takumi in the eye.

Suddenly, Kamui burst in through the door. "Gods, what is going on?"

The two immediately silenced themselves, their eyes glued to the floor in shame. Kamui crossed her arms, staring at the two of them. "Well?" she demanded.

Takumi elbowed Leo. " _This_ bastard broke down the door and tried to strangle me."

"I thought he was hurting Foleo!" Leo protested.

"Why would Leo think that?" Kamui growled, glaring at Takumi.

"I-It's my fault; Flannel was pranking me by suggesting that Takumi might be hurting Foleo and I panicked," Leo admitted.

Kamui tried to look angry, but both Takumi and Leo could see that she was struggling not to smile at their antics. "Leo, you can go," Kamui said, trying to sound strict.

Nodding in silence, Leo collected his son and left without a word. Takumi stood up and scratched his head awkwardly. "Thanks, I guess…"

Kamui hugged him, pressing her head tightly against his chest. "You idiot! When I saw the house, I was so scared. What if something had happened to you and Kisaragi…?" He could feel wet stains on his front. "I can't lose you two… Not after Kanna…"

Takumi smiled softly to himself and placed a comforting hand on his wife's head. "Jeez, what am I supposed to do with you?" His smile turned a tad nostalgic as her sobs turned to giggles. " _We'll always be here for you, Kamui_ ," he whispered. " _Just like that day when I swore my eternal love to you. And just like that day where I gave you that ring._ "

She could only nod and smile.

Fin

* * *

Hah, finally done. It took me a while, but I finally got around to finding a translated support between Takumi and Kamui. Spoilers about details irrelevant to the story, but I'm still keeping my lips sealed! If you really want to know, you can just search it yourself. And it's only in their S support if you don't ship it and don't want to read all their supports.

Anyway, I had this idea for a really awesome Kamui x Joker fic, but it could only be its best as a chapter fic and if you've read Tyrant, well then…you know… I'm taking a break from chapter fics until I've decided that I've become a better writer. But that Joker x Kamui fic just isn't leaving my mind, dammit…! I hope to do a Robin x Chrom fic next, because I don't really feel like moving fandoms just yet. I want to wait a little while until _If_ comes out in English. Hopefully, all the fans haven't moved on entirely from _Awakening_ yet. So, hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
